1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is already known an image forming apparatus that is configured to allow the installation of an application, which implements a function in the image forming apparatus, on an operation unit of the image forming apparatus, and the operation unit has multiple applications pre-installed. Then, there is known a technology to display a home screen (a display information screen) with multiple shortcut icons (also referred to simply as “icons”) of installed applications placed on the operation unit.
In recent years, there has been disclosed a technology to provide a customization function to an operation unit of an image forming apparatus. Furthermore, there has also been disclosed a technology to update a home screen with each installation of an application added to an image forming apparatus. For example, there is an image processing apparatus that allows the addition of an icon of a software development kit (SDK) application while maintaining the positions of icons on a customized home screen (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-003625). A technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-003625 determines whether or not to automatically place an icon of an installed SDK application according to whether a home screen is customized or not.
However, such conventional image forming apparatus has a problem that when the initial placement of shortcut icons on a home screen differs according to the destination (the country or region where image forming apparatus is used) or model of image forming apparatus, etc., it is necessary to use different firmware for each destination or model to produce image forming apparatus, which decreases production efficiency.
In view of the above-described conventional problem, there is a need to provide an image forming apparatus, information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program that can use common firmware even when the initial placement of shortcut icons differs according to the destination or model of image forming apparatus, etc., thereby improving production efficiency.